A Vile End
by martheev
Summary: Remember when Master Vile came to town? What if this day had turned out to be one of the darkest in Power Ranger history?
1. Overview

As I was going through my Power Rangers dvds tonight I came across the introduction of Master Vile. There was a certain moment in the episode where the villains are dumb and the Rangers win the fight. I found myself not concentrating on the rest of the episode, wondering how this event would've went if this wasn't a kid's show. Hence the ficing!

So here goes! I'll start off with a little introduction so those that aren't caught up or don't remember will know how this all went down. Warning, this obviously has some spoilers from the first three seasons of Power Rangers. If that bothers you, well what are you doing here reading this fic? ;P

Early in season three the rangers had to get new powers. How else would there be new toys for the kiddies to buy? (I'll shut up since I'm guilty of purchasing them myself.) They found their new ninja powers by searching out a man known as Ninjor. Of course there came new Zords with the new powers.

Eventually Zedd and Rita captured not only Ninjor, but White Ranger Tommy's Falcon Zord as well. This was with the help of a girl by the name of Katherine who Rita had placed a spell over. Katherine could turn into a white cat and was adopted by Yellow Ranger Aisha and Pink Ranger Kimberly who was staying with Aisha's family at the time.

With the Falcon Zord captured, the rest of the Rangers couldn't use their own Zords for fear of them being captured as well. So they got even newer Shogun Zords that they took from Zedd's control.

Kimberly was a main target in season three because her mind was split between being a Ranger and training for the Pan Global Games. To add the ultimate insult, her Power Coin was even stolen! Katherine worked on helping take Kimberly down. But she began to remember her life before the spell, eventually breaking it completely. It was too late however. As Katherine snapped out of her daze, Kimberly was inside the juice bar training while tired. In Kimberly's weakened state, she lost her balance, hitting her head as she fell off the balance beam. Katherine rushed in and got her to the hospital.

Zedd and Rita hated that their perfect weapon had abandoned them so they kidnapped Katherine. She snuck her way out and even got the Pink Power Coin back in the process! Kimberly was happy to have her coin back, but at the same time she desperately wanted to go to Florida to train with a famous coach for the Global Games. Eventually the other Rangers talked her into following her dream so she left the Pink Ranger powers in the hands of Katherine.

Eventually Rita and Rito's father, Master Vile showed up, looking for the legendary Zeo crystal. He didn't believe his offspring and new son-in-law were doing as well as they said they were, so Rito tried to show off they had, in fact captured Ninjor as they claimed. In his bumbling nature he dropped the jar and released the warrior. Ninjor escaped, only to be recaptured not long after once his powers were drained by Vile's monster, The Blue Globber.

The crystal itself was on the moon in a cavern under Zedd and Rita's palace. They hadn't been able to get it however since there was a force field around it that wouldn't allow evil to touch it. Tommy and Kat devised a plan. Kat would act as if she desired to be evil again while Tommy searched for the crystal.

The rest of the Rangers went into battle against Blue Globber. He drained the power from their Shogun Megazord, but luckily brainy Blue Ranger Billy had built a device to allow them to control the Ninja Zords through the Shogun Megazord. Don't ask me, I don't know how that worked either... But anyhow, they had the Ninja Megazord form and went to fight in it, even though it was drained as well. Master Vile was watching the fight from his flying ship, making Ninjor watch the loosing battle with him.

Up on the moon Rita and Zedd were suspicious of Katherine's intentions so they had her step in their Revivifier to take the good out of her and replace it with evil. Tommy contacted Zordon and asked what to do. Zordon said to find the Zeo Crystal and it would pull out any of the evil Rita and Zedd managed to place inside Katherine. Tommy found the crystal and ran upstairs.

Of course at this point in the show, Tommy freed Kat and got his Falcon Zord back as well. But what if the events had went horribly opposite...?


	2. Chapter 1: Pure Crimson

Tommy clutched the Zeo crystal close to his chest. He had made it through all those deceptions down in the cave, but the hardest part yet lay before him. Katherine was being turned evil and he was the only one there to stop it. He had been with the Rangers long enough, but he still never got used to his friends in peril. There was only one thing to do, throw himself in harm's way.

"YA!" he screamed while stepping out of the darkness.

Rita and Zedd both jumped, then looked his way. Zedd scoffed in his gravelly voice. "Well I knew it was only a matter of time before you showed yourself."

"That's right Zedd. I've got the Zeo crystal and I'm here to save Katherine!"

"Is that the plan?" Zedd mocked. "Well I suppose you'd better get to it then!"

"Not even gonna try and stop me?" Tommy said before laughing. "Guess you finally realized the Power Rangers always save the day. Today is no different."

Katherine only had time to blink from the glint as Tommy felt the cold steel plunge through his stomach.

"TOMMY!" Katherine called out, her Australian brogue not hiding the painful crack of her voice.

He could feel the hilt of the blade pushed up against his back. His vision blurred, Tommy unclamped his helmet to see better. He glanced down, seeing a golden blade sticking out of the front of him. "G...Goldar."

"Yes Tommy, I'm somewhere close." the monkey man sarcastically stated before laughing maniacally. He grunted as he pulled the blade back toward him. Tommy's gurgle made him sneer a smirk.

Tommy stared blankly as his helmet fell from his weak grip and crashed to the floor. Next were his knees as the buckled, followed by the rest of him, his head bashing loudly against the cold floor. He lay there motionless, his pure white uniform now sopping vivid red.

Lord Zedd bellowed as he stepped over toward the fallen hero. "You see little Green Ranger? See how wrong you are?" Zedd bent down to spit words into Tommy's pale face. "Today is VERY different."

Tommy knew that were true, as the watched the Earth slowly blur out before him before disappearing into a black nothing.

Zedd cheered as Rita cackled. The husband snatched the sword from Tommy's side and presented it to the wife.

"Hello again Saba." Rita snickered. "Looks like you'll be working for me on a more permanent basis now."

"I...shall not!" The lion's head on the sword tried to prove her wrong, but the fact was there was no way he could do that. He followed the orders of whoever held him, voluntarily or not.

Rita and Zedd began to dance around the room, but were soon blinded by a bright, pink light. They looked over at the smoking Revivifier and saw the top of Katherine's blond head. They might've thought they had killed her too if she hadn't begun to stir. Her hanging head slowly came up to meet their eyes, a dark smirk plastered across her face. Katherine's tearstained eyes flashed dark pink as she nodded toward Rita.

"Hello Empress."


	3. Chapter 2: Zord Descention

Zord Descention

"I'd like for this to be going better."

Billy winced from the strain of pulling on the Ninja Megazord's controls as he stated the blatant obvious. They had been at this for far too long and things were only going from worse to worst. The Shogun Megazord was already down and the Ninja Megazord didn't have much power left of it's own to speak of. And all on top of this was two of their members splitting off to attempt to pull off one if not the most dangerous mission they'd ever attempted. It was needless to say this was not one of the Rangers' good days.

"Hey don't worry man." Rocky assured from behind a red helmet. "We've been in some pretty rough spots and made it through 'em all. This one won't be any different."

"Tell that to our Megazord!" scoffed the Ranger wearing black. "Maybe we'll see its energy meters magically start refilling!"

"Adam! That's not the way a Power Ranger talks." Aisha scolded. Although it wasn't visible thanks to the yellow headgear, her disapproving stare could still be felt. "Isn't that right Billy?" Aisha asked, looking toward the Blue Ranger for support.

Billy sighed before agreeing, not sure if he really wanted to. "That's right Adam. We need to keep our spirits up if we're going to get through this."

Unfortunately the scene outside their viewing screen was not depicting anything to help back up Billy's weak attempt at morale boosting. The Blue Globber had hit them once, twice with his sword, draining the Ninja Megazord down to a dangerous

"FIVE PERCENT!" Adam yelled. "That's all we've got left!"

"Even one more hit like that, we're through." Aisha stated, her voice showing a little less positive enthusiasm than before.

The Blue Globber came in for that one last hit, but the Ninja Megazord was able to deflect it with its own sword. However, that left it's side unprotected, which gave Globber all the advantage he wanted. He spun around and side chopped the Ninja Megazord where it was vulnerable. He gripped the Megazord and pushed it forward, allowing him to step in behind it and place his hand on the Ninja Megazord's back for one last power drain.

There was an eerie silence that befell the battle station. Adam was the first to break it, although just barely, with the whisper of bad news.

"Zero. We're...done."

The Rangers looked up as the lights in the cockpit went dim. The dark was soon shattered by shards of sparks that shot everywhere. The Rangers coughed as the smoke began filling their helmets and lungs.

Outside the fiery smoke stormed onto the ground below. The Blue Globber snickered as it released it's grip on the Megazord. It hung in the air for a moment before it began it's descent to the ground. Four colored streaks flew out of the Megazord, one fading out before the others. They were not very far away when the metal and glass of what would no longer be the Ninja Megazord crashed onto the ground, leaving nothing but a crumpled mess of what was their only hope.


End file.
